The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device that includes an oxide layer positioned over a dummy gate.
In semiconductor technologies, there are continuing trends of increasing device integration and scaling down device sizes. This has been coupled with an increasing demand for faster and more reliable devices, creating significant challenges in realizing improved device design and device fabrication techniques. One resultant area of study is directed to the optimization of transistors to allow semiconductor devices to operate quickly while securing process reliability.